The present invention discloses a memory card adapter structure to host different models or sizes of memory cards (i.e., Memory Stick Card, Multimedia Card, or Secure Digital Card) at different times. When the adapter is connected to a card driver, the card driver can access different types of memory cards. Such an adapter not only can improve the efficacy and total value of card drivers, but also enables simple processing of data in the baseboard, eliminating the cost and size augment due to an external board attached in traditional products.
All memory card products (e.g., Multimedia Card, Memory Stick Card, or Secure Digital Card) available in the current market shall be connected to PC through corresponding card drivers to transfer data. Most card driver products, for the moment, are designed to work with specific memory cards. However, for customers, what is considered most in purchasing memory cards and card driver products are the price and functions. In order to make card driver products satisfy customers"" demands better, some manufacturers add appropriate adapters to those card drivers, thus the card drivers can access multi types of memory cards, expanding their application scopes. However, though there are some memory card driver products that can access multi types of memory cards in the market, most of them are relatively expensive and are only suitable for specific card models or cards of the same size. That situation mainly results from the inappropriate assembly of adapters, higher cost and incomplete overall design of those card drivers. A crucial problem in those card drivers is that the contact PINs in the adapters can""t be coupled accurately and easily with the memory cards, thus it results in degradation of signals in transmission and damage of card drivers. Therefore, if the PINs in the adapters can be coupled with the memory cards accurately and contact well, above shortcomings will disappear. And memory cards will be surely more popular in the market.
In addition, if the external baseboard can be embedded in the adapter before the adapter is installed, the size of the entire device will be more compact, and the cost will be decreased further. Such a device can better meet the trend of xe2x80x9clight, thin, small and shortxe2x80x9d in today""s world.
The main purpose of the present invention is to provide a signal adapter structure that supports multi types of memory cards through the combination of the main body and the baseboard with a connector. Such a device will surely be well accepted in the market.
The second purpose of the present invention is to facilitate the assembly of the device and decease the total cost through the combination of the main body and the baseboard. The signals can be transferred and processed through the baseboard. Such a design can not only increase signal quality, but also eliminate the external baseboard in traditional implementations, thus it can help to decrease the cost of the entire device and bring convenience to installation.
The third purpose of the present invention is to reduce the size of the adapter in the present invention through the combination of the main body and the baseboard, to better meet the industrial trend of xe2x80x9clight, thin, short, and smallxe2x80x9d.